Sanda
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Sanda.png |image =Sanda.png |caption =Sanda in War of the Gargantuas |name =Sanda |species =Mutant |nicknames =Brown Gargantua |height =30 meters |length =None |weight =15,000 tons |controlled =None |relationships =Gaira |allies =Gaira |enemies =Gaira, Godman, Godzilla |created =Ishiro Honda Eiji Tsuburaya |portrayed =Hiroshi Sekita |firstappearance = |latestappearance =War of the Gargantuas |forms =None |suits =ShodaiSanda |roar = }} Sanda (サンダ , Sanda) is a Frankenstein-spawn created by Toho that first appeared in the 1966 Toho film, War of the Gargantuas. History Showa Series ''War of the Gargantuas Sanda grew from the flesh of Frankenstein, along with Gaira. He was captured by scientists and studied when he was small, but he escaped to the mountains. One year later, he had grown to 30 meters in height. He returned to save Gaira from the J.S.D.F., and he took him to the mountains. Gaira started to eat humans, but Sanda attacked him. Gaira attacked Tokyo, and Sanda fought him again. They fought in the sea, but they were both pulled into a volcano. Go! Godman '']]Sanda also appears in ''Go! Godman as a villain. He was the nineteenth kaiju to battle Godman. ''Go! Greenman '']]Sanda reappears in ''Go! Greenman. Sanda has a new head and wig, and can breathe a highly toxic mist from his mouth as well as being able to change his size. He was the thirty-second kaiju to battle Greenman. Abilities *Sanda can fight with his teeth and claws. *Sanda has some intelligence. *Sanda can regenerate. *Sanda is very strong. *In Go''! Greenman'', Sanda can breathe a very toxic mist from his mouth. *In Go''! Greenman'', Sanda can alter his size. Comics ''Rulers of Earth'' Sanda is first seen in the comics on a lone mountain range, watching as his 'brother' Gaira and Varan flew into the distance. At some point, the brown Gargantua gave chase and dove into the ocean which the two brawling monsters landed. Sanda chased his enraged brother, over a severely angered Godzilla, who followed the two. Sanda was knocked out off panel, and came to, surrounded by military. Suddenly, Gaira dove onto him, but to protect him from Godzilla's beam. The green gargantua then hurried to keep his injured brother safe, smashing a tank that almost shot the brown giant. This angered Sanda, and the two had a small fight, only to have it broken up by another heat beam. The two brothers worked together to fight Godzilla, until Sanda smashed a petrol tanker over Godzilla's face, causing the monster king to retreat. Gaira, now knocked out and injured, was protected by Sanda, and the two were transported to the new Monster Islands. Gallery Roar Sanda Roars|Sanda's roars Trivia *Sanda's appearance in the Rulers of Earth comics, as he runs away from a helicopter, is an homage to Robert Patterson's Sasquatch film. Much like his brother, Sanda does not appear in the 'Natural Balance' of the five elements of Monsters. Poll Do you like Sanda? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Gargantua Category:Greenman Kaiju Category:Godman Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju